The Dragon's Eye
by Mana-sensei
Summary: They were similar yet different. No matter how hard he tried to forget, she was always there waiting for him. KakaOC side SasuOC


**Summary:**They were different yet similar. No matter how hard he tried to forget, she was always there waiting for him.

**Pairing: **KakashiOC side SasukeOC

**Mana-sensei's rant:** I've been on hiatus for so long. Sorry everyone! I'm pretty sure I lost a lot of followers or they may have given up on me. Now, a lot about me has changed since I've been gone and so has my writing (at least I think so). With the new year and all, I decided to start anew. As you can see, I've changed my name. I honestly can't deal with having the same name as my OC. It's dumb.

Enough rambling! Time to get things going right? I will start writing brand new chapters from today on. I will do so slowly though because I'm starting school again soon and I have to keep up with my studies as well as juggle two part time jobs and the constant negativity my dad throws at me.

Any info you may want to know about should be on my profile page. If not, feel free to PM me any questions or simply ask in your review if you want. Although, if you remind me to keep writing and update in your PM that helps me.

I hope you all enjoy the new version of The Dragon's Eye (because seriously, a lot of things don't make sense in the old chapters. It's just shameful to me). I used to want my chapter to be as long as I could but now I'm just ending the chapters as I think they should end so it doesn't lag on.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me. I'll try to be as original as I can.

* * *

><p>She was young when it happened. But she was old enough to remember the smell of soot. Old enough to remember the crying and shouting of people. Old enough to remember the blazing heat that scarred her milky white skin. Nightmares plague her mind regarding that time. It always ended with a woman whose face and name escapes her memory.<p>

"_Airi-chan, forget who you are and you'll be safe. I promise. I'm sorry… this is the last time I will see you. So wake up."_

_Wake up?_

"Wake up!"

Deep amethyst eyes shot open and stared into bright cobalt ones.

"Are you awake yet Ai-neechan?!" Naruto shouted. A wide sneer appeared on his tan face, "you're so slow. Keep this up and you'll never surpass me as a ninja!"

"First of all, you should stop popping into my room. What if I'm changing my clothes? I don't want you seeing me naked! Secondly, I'm not going to be a Konoha ninja. We went over this plenty of times" Airi sighed as she shoved Naruto's face away from hers. She swung her feet over her bed and started to do her morning stretches. Naruto pouted as he walked next to her and started stretching with her as well.

"You say that and yet I always see you training! And I've already seen you naked so where's the surprise there?" Naruto exclaimed as they went back-to-back and hooked arms.

"So what? I just like to stay in shape that's all. We only took baths together when we were smaller. Things are different now since I'm growing into a woman." Airi retorted and leaned forward causing Naruto to be lifted off the ground.

"Che, that's such a lame excuse! I don't see a difference between your body now and then. You're still boyish as always…" he muttered when he was set back on the ground, "I've seen you train taijutsu with that weird guy with those weird white eyes. You're amazing!" Naruto's twelve year old body started to struggle attempting to lift Airi's seventeen year old body. Airi frowned and unhooked her arms from his.

'Uh oh. I'm in deep crap now' Naruto thought as he laughed nervously at the stern look Airi gave him.

"Naruto I told you a thousand times that those training sessions are private. Don't go snooping around the Hyuuga district! You'll get in more trouble than you usually do. And my body has changed!" she sighed and walked to the bathroom. Naruto puffed his cheeks out and threw his arms over his head.

"So what? They haven't caught me yet anyway. I don't see how great they are. I'm way better at hiding than they are!" Naruto smirked as he walked into the bathroom with Airi until his face collided with something soft and squishy. Surprised, Naruto stumbled back into the hallway blushing red to his ears.

'_What the hell?! Did I just bump into Ai-neechan's—'_

"That's because they are too busy with their duties to notice you. Now don't you have duties to do as well?" Airi scolded and shut the door in his face.

"Aw crap I'm late for class!" Naruto gaped, "I didn't even shower yet! Ai-neechan let me in! Don't be stingy with the bathroom!"

"Look at this as punishment for breaking into the Hyuuga district and barging into my room instead of getting ready for school. Now get to class! The later you are, the angrier Iruka-sensei gets!" Airi chuckled as she took off the last of her clothing. She heard the muffled cry of Naruto once more before hearing the their front door slam close.

"What a handful" Airi sighed as she relaxed her body in the tub of warm water. It's been nine years since she started living with Naruto. It's been that long yet even back then she couldn't remember how she ended up in Konoha in the first place. No matter how much she tried to remember her life before Konoha, nothing would come to mind. She knew her blank memories weren't an accident.

'It must have something to do with that woman from my nightmares. Just who is she?' Airi pondered. She looked over at her right forearm where a nasty burn scar looked back at her. Mocking her. She remembered asking the Hokage about the scar hoping that he would know something, anything about it. He simply looked her with a confused expression and said that maybe it was an accident of some sort. But she knew. Airi knew he was hiding something behind those dark aging eyes of his.

Because no matter what excuse he would tell her,

No matter how many times she's looked at the scar, she knew what the scar looked like.

"A handprint."

* * *

><p>And I will leave it at that. It's an intro anyway so don't be mad that most of this is just my rant. See you next time with more secrets to come!<p>

Mana-sensei


End file.
